Relationship?
by h2o48
Summary: I'm back! First chapter of hopefully many. You know my coupling (AshxRicky). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Dance

Chapter 1

(Reception) Just 2 hours after the wedding the guests meet in a beautiful hall to greet the new married couple. Each respected relative and friend seated at a table, which includes our 6 favorite hero's.

What kind of cake is it? Marty said in a dream state. For the 10th time Marty it's vanilla and you can't eat until it's cut which will not be for a while Ish retorted. Marty slumped in his seat like a pouting five-year old. Please don't cry like you did at the ceremony Troy teased to his friend.

Ricky you alright? Tua asked to his Latino friend, witnessing his udder miss at a perfect shot at Marty. Huh what...oh nothing just thinking. Of Ash in her pink dress. This retaliation by non other than his best friend/rival Ish prompted the entire group break into a frenzy of laughter. Ricky immediately blushed and shot a death glare at Ish who didn't back down. I thought you were the mature at this table Ricky said, desperately trying to separate from a subject he didn't want to talk about. I am, and the one in denial. Nice was all Ricky could say.

Oh come we all know how you feel about favorite kicker Troy jumped in am I right? Duh! Of course. No question. Those statements were generally stated through the table. Though you did hide it well I didn't figure it out until for a while Ish said Really Ish I kinda was hinted that she had a thing for him first Troy said as if Ricky wasn't even there and who was clearly getting annoyed. Tua went on to say that he agreed with Troy and the boy who made up half the conversation started to just walk away. How this for their shipping? Star crossed lovers or SCR for short. Marty pondered What does that even mean? Tua asked. Marty went on to explain You know like Romeo and Juliet who came from feuding families in our case feuding teams. Smart huh? He finished Actually yeah Ish commented.

That was the last of the conversation before he was out of hearing range. The fact that his thoughts actually did stray to her in a dress, not that she didn't look good any other time. He immediately heard Mr Renolds announce he and his new brides first dance was about to start, he smiled but still continued to walk. He strolled until he reached the garden in which the grand event was held. He was happy to finally be alone until he noticed Ash sitting along to the side, toying with a red rose still attached to its bush. Originally he assumed she was off tending to whatever last minute needs that had to be meet for this special day and not just sitting there putting him in a trance. What could he say, he was just drawn to her and he just sat next to her and basically starred. Hey miss pretty in pink Ricky said Just ignoring the fact that you just called me pretty you know I hate this color, you at least got to where Cardinal attire, which suites you she said in some what of a snappy tone.

Fair enough was all that was said at the moment Why are you out here? They both asked to one another. Inside was a little overwhelming she stated so are the guys he answered. She stifled a giggle. Silence immediately erupted, but offered some type of security to them. A song seemed to spiral in their ears (Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift) indicating that Ash's new parents were beginning their dance. To Ricky Ash seemed content but he had this not so strange desire to see her happier, so he took a shot in the dark, so to speak. He stood up and offered a hand to her, slightly confusing the red head. What are you doing?

Offering you a dance he said as bluntly as he would say any other phrase. This mixture of her curiosity and boredom gave her an answer. Fine, but I'll apologize in advance for crushing your feet during this. And with that she stood placing one hand one hand on his shoulder and the other entwined in his other, while he placed one at her hip. Ricky lead them as best he could to the beat of the song circling them. Have you danced before Ricky? Somewhat. Ash's arms and hands gradually moved to wrap around his neck while his hands remained planted at her lower back, bringing them closer.

Her head seemed to settle on his chest. She now could only hear his heart beating and it seemed to have a calming effect on her lub dub. lub dub. lub dub. Considering how long her hair is he was able to play gently with a strand while still keeping his hands stationery at her lower back. They were both positive the song ended, but they didn't cease until a certain friend walked. The sight was literally a shock, I mean I knew they have a thing for each other but wow. Ish thought Am I interrupting? He said trying not to smile so much. They separated like their lives depended on it, which made Ish want to smirk even more. Your dad wants to cut the wedding cake and if we make Marty wait any longer he'll eat someone's hand. Ish stated motioning for them to come, they obediently did so showing the slightest ounce of disappointment as they could. About halfway toward the ballroom Ricky gently grabbed Ash's arm stopping her. She was about to question until he slipped the very same red rose she had in the garden in her right ear, effectively making her blush. Red looks much better on you. He said before continuing the, she waited a moment before catching up.

To be continued. .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

( 1 week later) The sun was setting on an otherwise uneventful Friday night and almost each guardian was about to call a day and get some rest. Marty, on the other hand was glued to his couch still playing a video game he'd been playing for the past 2 hours. Unbeknownst to them a familiar villain was on the hunt for what she considered prey.

"I'm still not sure why we have to do this master" Dropkick pronounced. "Of course you don't you imbecile, and not that I owe you any explanation, I need bargaining chips because you failed in our previous attack" Wildcard said in a demanding tone. " But why just two-" Dropkick started, but Wildcard interrupted him by saying " No more questions, you're lucky I backed up your programming before your previous body exploded, now do as your told." Yes, sir."

"Night dad, night Linda" Ash said, joyous she could finally get some sleep. She accidentally hit the bedside table making a framed picture fall. Her fast reflexes came in handy, catching it before any harm could come. It was one of her favorites, all six of them were posing in Gillette stadium at her birthday. The picture made her fifth off into other thoughts, Ish had his arms around Ricky and I. She sighed, every time I said or even thought his name I would go back to the time we danced. "What's wrong with me" she said out loud before curling up in her bed.

Dropkick virtualize into her room immediately after he knew she had fallen asleep. He approached her quietly. When he got close enough he grabbed head, waking her up, she showed the slightest bit of shock before she fell asleep once again. "To easy, one down one to go".

.

.

.

(3 hours later) Ricky and Ash began to wake up. He was the first though, and instinctively shot up. His eyes were blurred but he still surveyed his surroundings. He was in a makeshift cell, still in his pj's from his abduction. In a normal kid they would scream, cry or wonder what is going on but no. He was a guardian and immediately summed up that a villain captured him and tried to get up. When he tried, he had awakened his fellow captor. "Red hair" he thought "Ash you alright" she murmured a bit then answered "physically yes, but it's at least 3:00am and we're locked in cell" "Yup she's OK" he answered.

They're arms we tied together back to back, but not for long until Ricky undid the bindings. "It's Wildcard who did this" he stated "How do you know?" She asked " As far as we know Sudden death is gone, we haven't seen the anticorians in months and he's the only one crazy enough to do this" he explained "True" was all she stated before standing up. She was woozy and was about to trip on her own feet until he balanced her, she blushed and shivered at his touch and stood on her own. "Thanks I got the door" she said as regularly as she could after removing a hairpin and letting one amber strand fall to her cheek. She began to pick the lock, it took a little longer than usually but she got them out nonetheless. Once it was open she checked the tunnel for anyone and motioned for him to follow.

"Wildcard is using Sudden deaths old lair, do you remember how to get out of here" she had hope did, cause we're just wandering around just waiting to be captured, but he nodded no. She a half sigh and groan, "You know we've gotten out of worse situations". He was right, they have but they still needed a plan. "I'm sure your new plan is foolproof sir" they heard Dropkick say. We crouched behind a rock while we witnessed Wildcard and Dropkick in the new and improved control center. Ricky saw their NFL-Rs on a table near Dropkick "Stay here" he said and shot obeyed. He began to slowly crawl over until Wildcard walked over, he hid as quickly as possible. Ash, not being at a good angle, thought he had been caught and yelped. She slammed her hand over her mouth, but Wildcard commanded Dropkick to see what that was, Ricky used the distraction as an opportunity grabbed only his and transformed. True he could have fought there, but he had to get them away from her and wild card did follow. When he lost him he went back to get her but she was gone. He only saw Dropkick trying to run. "Guardian, you"- he started until he was slammed against a wall. "Where is she? What did you do to her? Do not make me ask a third time" Ricky warned, he shouldn't have left her now anything could be happening to her. "I don't know, last time I saw the girl was with my master-" that's all he needed to hear, he dropped him and instantly bolted for the opposite direction, for a split second he remembered to retrieve her NFL-R. "She's unprotected and with HIM!" He thought "How could I leave her?"

"Slow down guardian, is this what you're looking for" he heard his disturbed voice echo behind him. "Let me go you psychopath" Ash screamed trying to get out of his grip. Even this situation she still wouldn't dare to be a damsel in dress, but she was scared. He could tell and that just made his heart race."Don't do anything stupid Wildcard, please." he pleaded " there is still some humanity left in you, you don't have to do this" he kept thinking, he had to say something that would at least affect him " R.Z is the one that trusts you more than any of us, no matter what he said before". Wild eyes slightly widened in shock at his words and his grip loosened. That's all he needed, he lunged at him. Wildcard wasn't an idiot, he held on her arm and wrapped the other around her neck as Ricky tried to separate them. The second he heard start gagging for air, he just snapped. He shot Wildcard with as much energy as he could and thankfully got him down. But unfortunately accidentally slammed her hard against the wall.

They had to leave now. He flew them out of the cave into a clearing which he hoped no one was. He had to check injuries, she was out cold during the flight. His mind raced, he could plainly see cuts and bruises on her exposed skin and her eyes were closed. "Ash wake up" he shook her just as gently as he could. She didn't completely but her eyes started to blink. He tried to inspect her but every time he touched her she winced. He felt unbelievable guilt but for that moment he had to get them back to the HOK. And he did.


	3. Chapter 3

At this moment he was in hell. He was beside her l, in the Hok, while she laid on the makeshift hospital bed, used when a guardian got hurt, being watched by Ms. Taylor. She repeatedly advised him to go home and get some rest, but he just ignored her, though not intentionally. She just seemed to fade away from him. She was still asleep, simply breathing slowly and quietly. Her skin was painted with bruising and bandaged cuts he knew he caused. In a sudden reaction, her eyelids shot open and he could see her beautiful green eyes, but something was wrong, she looked angry. "Why didn't you protect me, you coward."

He awakened drenched in cold sweat. What just happened was a dream, but the escapade they shared that night was all too real. She had been hurt and now she was in the care of her dad and stepmom, who were accepting of their daughters duties but upset nonetheless. His worry l, on the other hand puzzled him. She was his friend, one of his best friends, so he should be worried right. But that dream and these new feelings were just...well, different.

(3 days later, Bowling Lane) "So how's she doing" Tua thoughtfully asked. "Her dad she's fine but, she just needs some rest" Ish answered " if she was here I bet she could actually give me some competition today" Troy chimed hoping to lighten the mood. "I gotta go, bye" Ricky said abruptly "But it's your turn" Marty tried to say but he was already out the door. "He's been all weird lately" Ish stated "As opposed to the the ocean of normality we normally deal with" Troy said in a sarcastic tone "You know what I mean".

They all decided that they would go to the field for some fresh air. Ish and Marty were having some fun passing the pigskin around, until Marty tripped. "Oh my gosh are you alright" said a nearly angelic voice "Sorry I should've moved my suitcase"

"I'm pretty and your Marty- no, no I mean- I'm Marty and now you think I'm an idiot" he started to stammer half heartedly. She just giggled " I'm Kelly, fresh to Canton". "Wow, um where you moving from" he said "Marty who's your new friend" Ish said while the others ran to him. "Kelly, she's from-" he said waiting for her to finish " Massachusetts, Florida, Northern Cali, Colorado for a little while, Montana, Ottawa, Washington D.C, Alaska, Texas then NYC and now Canton, Ohio" she finished while taking a deep breath. They all just looked at the girl dumbfounded. She was about their height, light blue eyes, blonde hair with chestnut highlights, from first impression she seems to have a really bubbly attitude. "You see my mom's a news woman and we have to travel a lot, but now she wants me to stay in one place for a while so I'm staying with one of her friends, who I call my uncle but I'm not actually related to but I still call him my uncle, so what are your names" she said briskly. Before any of them could respond, Marty did " You know my name, and they are Ish, Tua and Troy we have two other friends Ash and Ricky but there not here". "Well I'd to talk, but I gotta unpack" she said, Marty looked disappointed then Tua stepped in "How about we all meet up here tomorrow, for a proper welcome". She agreed and went to pick up her bag but Marty wanted to be a gentleman went to pick it up for her. Unfortunately he could barely lift it, while she giggled again and lifted it with one arm. "Wow you're strong" he said kind of embarrassed "Maybe you're just weak" Troy stated.

Ish was still worried about Ricky so he went to find him leaving that awkward situation. On the way his phone rang, the caller ID was Ash. He picked up "Hey what's up" he asked "Nothing just bored, oh hey is Ricky with you I tried calling he didn't call back, is everything okay" she asked, hoping he had an answer. "He's fine, Marty met a girl, gotta go" and he hung up. He would surely pay for hanging up on her but he had to find Ricky.

Right now Ricky was on his porch just thinking. "You can't avoid her forever" Ish stated about to sit next to him.

To be continued. ...


End file.
